Songfictions
by Traumweberin
Summary: 1. Erinnerungssplitter: Snape wird von Erinnerungen an Lily gequält und fasst einen Entschluss. Joachim Witt - Die Flut 2. Remus trifft eine Entscheidung, über die er nachdenkt und schließlich rückgängig macht. Karussel - Als ich fortging
1. Erinnerungssplitter

Rastlos ging ich auf und ab in meinem Büro. Ich hasste diese Nächte. Nächte in denen mir der Schlaf verwehrt blieb, weil mein Kopf voll war mit Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die ich in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes verdrängt glaubte, bis eine Kleinigkeit sie gnadenlos wieder ans Licht holte. Heute war es der unbedachte Blick in Potters Augen gewesen, die mich so sehr an _ihre_ erinnerten. Und nun war mein Kopf voll mit Gedanken an _sie_. _Sie_, die ich geliebt und letztenendes doch verraten hatte.

_Wenn ich in mir keine Ruhe fühl,__  
Bitterkeit mein dunkles Herz umspült,__  
ich nur warte auf den nächsten Tag,  
der mir erwacht._

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und zog einen Stapel Hausaufgaben zu mir heran. Ich kam mir selbst töricht dabei vor, denn die Erfahrung hatte mich gelehrt, dass diese Gedanken mir nicht nur den Schlaf raubten, sondern auch die Konzentration. Aber trotzdem versuchte ich es jedes Mal wieder, denn alles war besser als sich der Flut von Bildern hinzugeben. Und doch ließ es sich auch heute nicht verhindern. Nachdem ich wenige Sätze des ersten Aufsatzes gelesen hatte, schob sich _ihr_ Bild vor mein inneres Auge. Sie kam fröhlich lachend auf mich zugelaufen und wollte sich in meine Arme werfen.

_Wenn Finsternis den klaren Blick verhüllt,  
__kein Sinn mehr eine Sehnsucht stillt,__  
ruf ich mir herbei den einen Traum,  
der sich niemals erfüllt._

Doch wie jedes Mal erwachte ich aus diesem Wachtraum, bevor ich _sie_ in den Armen hielt. Und wie jedes Mal machte sich irrationale Enttäuschung in mir breit. Ich hätte schreien können vor Wut. Wut darüber, dass ich mich jedes Mal wieder von dieser Fata Morgana narren ließ, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nicht wahr war. Wut darüber, dass dieses Hirngespinst nie wahr werden würde.

_Und Du rufst in die Nacht  
und Du flehst um Wundermacht,  
um 'ne bessere Welt zu leben,  
doch es wird keine andere geben._

Und auch das tiefe Loch, in das mich die langsam abflauende Wut fallen ließ, kam mir nicht unbekannt vor. In Momenten wie diesen hätte ich alles dafür gegeben von dieser Qual erlöst zu werden. Wie diese Erlösung jedoch genau aussehen sollte, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Bei all den Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die mich quälten, zum Sterben war ich noch nicht bereit. Und doch, je mehr dieser Nächte ich erlebte, desto verlockender wurde dieser Gedanke. Er frass sich von Mal zu Mal tiefer in mein Gehirn und als letzter Ausweg erschien er mir besser als jede andere Alternative.

_Wann kommt die Flut - über mich?  
Wann kommt die Flut - die mich berührt?  
Wann kommt die Flut - die mich mit fort nimmt?  
In ein anderes grosses Leben - irgendwo._

Wie viel Zeit war seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag vergangen? Wie lange lebte ich nun schon mit der Schuld, die ich auf mich geladen hatte? Waren es tatsächlich schon siebzehn Jahre? Manchmal erschien es mir, als seien erst ein paar Tage vergangen, seit meine Welt in lauter kleine Scherben zerbrochen war.  
Doch ich hatte die Zeit genutzt. War meiner Rache Stück für Stück näher gekommen. Ich war ehrlich genug, um mir einzugestehen, dass die Hoffnung darauf, dass ich _sie_ endlich würde rächen können, das einzige war, dass mich dazu trieb weiterzumachen und nicht vollends zu resignieren.

_All die Zeit, so schnell vorüber zieht,__  
jede Spur von mir wie Staub zerfliegt,__  
endlos weit getrieben,  
von unsichtbarer Hand._

Ich stand auf und stellte mich ans Fenster, um hinauszustarren. Am Horizont zeigte sich die erste Morgenröte. Ich wusste, dass meine Qual bald ein Ende hätte. Zumindest für diese Nacht.

Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, dann könnte ich _sie_ retten. Könnte dafür sorgen, dass _sie_ lebte und mich erwählte. Doch der rationale Teil in mir wusste längst, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern könnte - nicht ändern durfte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie das Gefüge der Zeit dadurch aus den Fugen geraten würde?  
Wenn ich _sie_ schon nicht retten konnte, dann wollte ich zumindest dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort von meiner Hand starb. Ich würde ihm jede einzelne Sekunde meiner Pein doppelt heimzahlen. Ich würde ihn qualvoll verenden lassen.  
Ehe ich mich jedoch in meinen Rachefantasien verlieren konnte, flüsterte die kleine Stimme der Vernunft, dass ich nicht dazu bestimmt war ihn zu töten. Ich würde einem anderem - _ihrem_ Sohn - den Weg ebnen. Die Genugtung Voldemort sterben zu sehen, würde mir nicht vergönnt sein.

_Und Du siehst zum Himmel auf,  
fluchst auf den sturen Zeitenlauf,  
machst Dir 'ne Welt aus Trug und Schein,  
doch es wird keine andere sein._

Ich wollte schreien. Den Schmerz und die Wut in mir hinauslassen, damit sie mich nicht von Innen auffrassen. Doch ich plötzlich sah ich ein, dass es zu spät war. Sah ein, dass es zu spät war auf ein anderes - besseres - Leben zu hoffen. Die wenigen Chancen, die sich mir geboten hatten, hatte ich nicht genutzt. Aber wie hätte ich glücklich werden können, wo ich doch wusste, dass _sie_ durch meine Schuld gestorben war? Was blieb mir also anderes, als mein ohnehin wertloses Leben für ein höheres Ziel hinzugeben?  
Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wusste, dass meine Qual bald ein Ende hätte. Für immer.

_Und Du rufst in die Welt,  
__dass sie Dir nicht mehr gefällt.__  
Du willst 'ne schönere erleben,  
doch es wird keine andere geben._


	2. Als ich fortging

Ich sah ihr genau in die Augen und sah die Tränen schon in ihnen glitzern. Doch noch hielt sie sich tapfer. "Tonks, du weißt, dass es nicht geht. Ich würde dich ins Unglück stürzen. Es ist besser so."

_Als ich fortging war die Straße steil, kehr wieder um,_

Eine Träne löste sich und kullerte langsam ihre Wange hinunter.

_nimm an ihrem Kummer teil, mach sie heil._

Ich unterdrückte den Drang die Hand zu heben und sie sanft fort zu wischen. "Remus ... bitte ...", flüsterte sie heiser. Ich löste den Blick von ihr und drehte mich um. Ich wusste genau, dass ich schwach werden würde, wenn ich bliebe und sie noch länger ansah. Ich ging zur Tür.

_Als ich fortging war der Asphalt heiß, kehr wieder um,_

Als ich die Klinke in der Hand hielt, drehte ich mich ein letztes Mal zu ihr um. "Du wirst jemanden finden, der deiner würdig ist. Würdiger, als ich es je werden könnte. Jemanden, der dich so sehr liebt, wie du es verdient hast."

_red ihr aus um jeden Preis, was sie weiß._

Ich verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür und lehnte mich gegen sie.

_Nichts ist unendlich, so sieh das doch ein,_

Ich musste stark sein, um ihretwillen. Bei Merlin, ich liebte diese Frau, wie keine andere zuvor. Aber gerade deshalb musste ich es tun. Musste ihr den Dolch ins Herz stechen. Ihre Wunde würde heilen. Sie war jung und würde jemand anderen finden. Jemanden, der ihr besser tun würde, als ich es tat. Jemanden, der kein Werwolf war. Aber was war mit mir? Würde mein Herz heilen?

_ich weiß du willst unendlich sein, schwach und klein._

Ja, das würde es. Dafür müsste ich ihr nur aus dem Weg gehen. Mich vor ihrem Geruch, ihrem Lachen und ihrer Nähe hüten. Die Gedanken an sie meiden und die Erinnerungen ausmerzen.

_Feuer brennt nieder, wenn's keiner mehr nährt,_

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich aus dem Raum ein Schluchzen vernahm. Endlich fand ihr Kummer ein Ventil. Ich spürte, wie sich in mir alles zusammenzog und auch mir die Tränen hochkamen. Eine Träne bahnte sich entschlossen ihren Weg aus meinem Augenwinkel, rollte hinab und fiel lautlos auf den Boden.

_kenn' ja selber was dir heut' widerfährt._

Ich schluckte die Tränen hinunter und stieß mich von der Tür ab. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Ich fühlte mich verloren. So als hätte ich einen Teil von mir zurückgelassen.  


_Als ich fortging war'n die Arme leer, kehr wieder um,_

Ich drehte mich um und warf einen abwägenden Blick auf die Tür. Es wäre so leicht sie zu öffnen, Tonks noch einmal zu sehen, sie vielleicht sogar noch ein letztes Mal in den Armen zu spüren ... aber es wäre auch unfair und egoistisch. Und das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient.

_mach's ihr leichter, einmal mehr, nicht so schwer._

Ich wandte mich von der Tür ab und zwang mich, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Vor meinem inneren Auge stieg eine Erinnerung auf: Tonks und ich, wie wir uns das erste Mal küssten. Ihre weichen Lippen, ihr seidiges Haar ... ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. 'Schau nicht zurück, Remus.', sagte ich mir selbst.

_Als ich fortging kam ein Wind so schwach, warf mich nicht um,_

Schritt für Schritt kam ich vorwärts, während das Schluchzen immer lauter wurde. Je lauter es wurde, desto weicher wurden meine Knie und desto schwieriger wurde es, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

_unter ihrem Tränendach war ich schwach._

Ich blieb stehen und lauschte. Jeder einzelne Schluchzer war wie ein Stich ins Herz.

_Nichts ist unendlich, so sieh das doch ein,_

Eine resignierter Seufzer entwich meinen Lippen. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte die Frau, die ich liebte nicht ihrem Schmerz überlassen. Und im selben Augenblick verfluchte ich mich für meine Schwäche.

_ich weiß du willst unendlich sein, schwach und klein._

Ich stürmte zurück zur Tür, riss sie auf und eilte auf Tonks zu. Als sie mich erkannte, begann sie unter Tränen zu lächeln und es war, als würde nach dem Regen wieder die Sonne scheinen. Ich schloss sie in die Arme.

_Nichts ist von Dauer wenn's keiner recht will,_

"Verzeih mir", flüsterte ich und kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Schließlich bist du wieder bei mir", antwortete sie. Sie ahnte nicht, dass ich sie um Verzeihung bat, weil ich ein Werwolf war und ich sie zu sehr liebte, um sie vor mir zu beschützen.

_auch die Trauer wird da sein schwach und klein._


End file.
